Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Another Dimension". Plot (Back at the other dimension, the Mystery Machine gang is still on the van as Fred is still riding on the van, going somewhere to solve some clues) *Fred: So, what were heading? *Shaggy: Going to some restaurants. *Fred: Didn't you guys eat a few minutes ago? *Scooby-Doo: Awwww. *Shaggy: I guess we're not that hungry. *Velma: What do you guys wanna do today? *Fred: We can go horse-back riding, fishing, golfing and many you guys wanna do. *Shaggy: Why can't we stop by at the gas station and get some snacks? *Fred: I like it. Let's go for a ride with some snacks at the gas station. *Velma: But fill the van up with gas. Cause we always go to those places when people are trying to solve a mystery. *Fred: I'll do it on my way. (At the gas station, the van stops as Fred get off to fill some gas in) *Fred: You guys can get out and buy something if you like. *Shaggy: Oh boy, i hope they have some chips and drinks. *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, what that smell? *Shaggy: *smell something* *Velma: Uh, boys? What are you smelling for? *Daphne: Is there something going on? *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy: Ah, hot dogs. *Fred: Go ahead you guys. I'll watch over the van. *Scooby-Doo: Hot dogs, hot dogs, hot dogs! *rush to the gas station inside* (Inside of the gas station, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy smell the hot dogs on the grill) *Scooby-Doo: Ahhh. *Shaggy: They're cooking. I can smell it with my nose. *Cashier: Hey there, i'm just cooking those hot dogs. Does anyone want a mini pizza? *Shaggy: Ooh. *Scooby-Doo: Pizza. *Cashier: Grab what you like. *Shaggy: I'll take as many and for our friends. *Velma: Hey guys. *Daphne: Check out all the good snacks they have. *Cashier: Well hello ladies. *Velma: Ooh. *Daphne: Something smell burning. *Cashier: Oh, my hot dogs. Gotta put in the bread. *Shaggy: Let's find some Scooby Snacks while we wait. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Snacks! *Velma: Whoa, i didn't know this place has all the Scooby Snacks. *Cashier: Hey, i know who you guys are. You are the Mystery Machine gang. *Shaggy: Us? *Cashier: Yeah. Look at you. You look like that you are in a cover of a new magazine. *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, sharp. *Shaggy: *grab many potato chips* I need those for our trip. *Cashier: Get many as you like. Save some for the other customers. *Shaggy: I will. Man, that's a whole lot of bags. *Scooby-Doo: Look, Shaggy. Scooby Snacks. *Shaggy: Oh boy, we found them. *Velma: I told you they were in your eyes. *Fred: *enter the store* Hey guys, the van is all filled with full gas. Get whatever you need and pay. We're about to go on a risky task. *Cashier: Hey, look like the big boy decided to show up. *Fred: Hello? Are you asking? *Cashier: Fred, it's you. I didn't know you look just like on TV. *Fred: We appeared on commercials and have a bunch of famous Scooby Snacks for every dog and human in the world. *Cashier: I would like a picture of you all together and your dog Scooby. *Fred: Oh sure, no problem at all. Everyone to the cashier. *Shaggy: A selfie need to be taken. *Velma: Jinkies, i didn't know we're getting into the picture. *Daphne: We're going to be famous. *Shaggy: Alright, we're all together on this. *Daphne: Are you ready? *Cashier: Yes. Selfie time. (The selfie is taken with the Mystery Machine gang) *Scooby-Doo: Rah-hoo. *Shaggy: That's a good photo taken. *Fred: Great selfie. *Velma: We did good. *Daphne: Something smells burning. *Cashier: Oh fish! The hot dogs! *flip the hot dogs over with a fork* *Fred: Shoot, you almost got them burning like burning up a toast stick. *Velma: Okay, let's continue to pick the items we need and we're on a roll. *Shaggy: We would like to have one of your hot dogs sir. *Cashier: Okie dokie, not without a doubt. *Fred: We're paying. *Cashier: Good indeed. (The Mystery Machine gang pay all of their food they needed for the ride) *Cashier: You guys are now good to go. Thanks for stopping by. You guys look good all together. *Fred: Well progressive. *Shaggy: We got all the food packed in. *Scooby-Doo: Ah, yeah. *Velma: Let's go guys, we have a lot to catch up today on our schedule. *Fred: Thanks a million. *Shaggy: Back to the van. *Cashier: Come back any time soon. (Outside, the gang went back into the van as Fred start the van with full gas) *Fred: Okay, we got everything we wanted. *Shaggy: Yes. We also brought the Scooby Snacks for Scooby. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Snacks. *Fred: The van is in full gas and we're ready to rock and roll. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Scooby-Doo! *Velma: Seat belts. *Daphne: All good. *Fred: Let's roll. (Fred started to ride the van to travel. Meanwhile on a forest, Mumble and Esequiel arrive from teleporting.) *Mumble: Wow. *Esequiel: We're here. But we landed on a forest. *Mumble: Something is a mystery. *Esequiel: I don't see a clue or a footprint. *Mumble: What a weird place for a landing. *Esequiel: This seem to be a nice forest of mother nature. What life on Earth have gone into it? *Mumble: Who knows? Maybe mother nature know the lifespan of the forest. *Esequiel: What? But the trees are not living. *Mumble: Don't ask me. *Esequiel: I wouldn't believe in all of this fairy tale stuff. *Mumble: Yeah, nothing than a single place like a jungle. (A big penguin started to walk in footprints) *Mumble: What was that? *Esequiel: We gotta hide. Something is crawling toward us. *Mumble: Hide over that tree. (Mumble and Esequiel hide as the face of the WereGuin Monster walk into the forest to search for food) *Mumble: Oh no. *Esequiel: I think it's the WereGuin Monster i was talking about earlier. *Mumble: You're right. It is real. *Esequiel: I have a bad feeling about this. I heard that this monster has sharp teeth like a leopard seal. *Mumble: It eats people. *Esequiel: Eek! It's like a nightmare come true. *Mumble: What if the monster hear us? *Esequiel: Shhhh. (The WereGuin Monster search for footprints as the monster walk into the steps of the footprints) *Esequiel: Is it gone? *Mumble: Yes. Such a shame to come here. *Esequiel: We have to go. We need to find a place to learn some clues about this monster and stop it for good. *Mumble: That's a lot of impact, but you're right. *Esequiel: Let's follow the monster's footsteps. *Mumble: Not a problem. (Mumble and Esequiel follow the footprints slowly from avoiding to get caught. Back with the Mystery Gang on the van as Fred is still driving the van.) *Fred: What do you guys wanna do today? Fishing? Bowling? Any you like? *Shaggy: There's like nothing to do. *Daphne: Didn't you guys went to get gas already? You did something special. *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy: Awwww. *Velma: Maybe we can do something together. Like going to a zoo. *Scooby-Doo: The zoo? *Shaggy: Sound like a lot of fun. *Scooby-Doo: He he he. *Fred: We should be going to the zoo in any second. *Velma: It will be a lot of fun than staying home and doing nothing. *Fred: We're going right now. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Scooby-Doo! (At the zoo, Fred park the van as the gang get off the van) *Fred: Here we are. Metro Zoo. *Shaggy: Metro Zoo. Never heard of that Zoo before. *Daphne: This is where we are right now. *Velma: I bet we're going to have a lot of fun than finding the monster in the museum. *Fred: Now it is the time to get in. *Scooby-Doo: Yep. (The monkeys are show in a cage by climbing into the tree as the zookeeper introduce the people to the monkeys) *Zookeeper: This is the monkey. A small to medium-sized primate with a long tail and eat bananas. Most kinds of monkeys live in trees in tropical countries. Who would want to travel to a tropical island. *Fred: This place is a harmony for animals. *Shaggy: Do you think there would be dogs for Scooby to see? *Scooby-Doo: Dogs? *Fred: I don't think this place is a zoo for pets. *Scooby-Doo: Meh... *Velma: Ooh, come check out the lions. They have these soft fur and cute little paws. *Daphne: They're cubs. The big ones are the adults. *Shaggy: If Scooby was a baby, would he count as a cub? *Fred: What? He'll be a puppy. *Scooby-Doo: Huh? *Shaggy: Whatever. *Velma: Oh my, they're having a meerkat show in five minutes. Let's go check on the beautiful meerkats. *Shaggy: Ooh, meerkats! *Fred: Let's go check it out. *Scooby-Doo: Yup. (At the meerkat exhibit, the gang look at the meerkats from watching as the meerkats dig into the tunnels with the babies coming out) *Shaggy: Look at them. They're just like moles. *Fred: I'll say they're a lot like mongooses. *Velma: They look cute. *Daphne: How adorable. *Shaggy: They look like skinny beavers to me. *Scooby-Doo: How come? *Fred: Maybe because of the size. *Velma: I don't think they're in the foot of a mongoose and beaver. *Shaggy: At least, they like to dig tunnels. *Daphne: They look good in shape. *Fred: Should we at least feed them? *Daphne: No feeding the animals. It's not allowed. *Fred: Sorry about that. *Scooby-Doo: *sniff for clues* *Shaggy: Scooby, what are you sniffing for? *Scooby-Doo: There's a mystery. *Shaggy: The clues are found. *Velma: Another mystery is yet to be solved. *Fred: Where are those animal footprints heading to? *Daphne: Follow where Scooby is sniffing to. *Shaggy: There would be a trap to this. *Fred: Shaggy, there is no such thing as a trap on a footprint. *Shaggy: Just to let you know, when the twists will come. *Fred: Oh Shaggy, you're so funny. *Shaggy: I'm just trying to be serious. *Scooby-Doo: Come on. *Shaggy: Let's all follow Scooby on which he's sniffing to. *Velma: I hope there is a secret clue to this. (The WereGuin Monster is still walking in the forest as he sneak into the Zoo with no entrance. Mumble and Esequiel hide in the bushes) *Mumble: I know what the monster is up to. *Esequiel: Now it's getting pretty scary. We're even close to the zoo. *Mumble: The penguin monster is now trying to find a way to get into the exhibit. *Esequiel: Even it trying to climb into the zoo. *Mumble: How can we stop this monster? *Esequiel: I don't know. How about we sneak into the zoo and stop that monster down. *Mumble: But there is no entrance. There have to be a door to get in. *Esequiel: How about we walk around. How about that? *Mumble: Yes. I think we can do that. *Esequiel: Then come on in. We need to get that monster out of here. *Mumble: After that, we should be ready to go home in no time. (Back at the zoo, the Mystery Machine gang are at the penguin exhibit) *Shaggy: Hey guys, check out the penguins. They're so fluffy and cute. *Scooby-Doo: Ah, Penguins. *Fred: One in a kind. *Velma: They look so cute. *Shaggy: What kind of penguins are those? *Daphne: They must be adelie penguins. *Shaggy: Adelie penguins? *Daphne: Yes. Their scientific name is titled as 'Pygoscelis adeliae'. *Shaggy: What about it? *Daphne: It show the name of each penguin species in which how the scientists study and name it for geography. *Fred: Isn't that the world? *Daphne: Yes. You name it. *Shaggy: This feel fishy. *Scooby-Doo: *sniff* Fish? *Shaggy: It does smell like fish in here. *Scooby-Doo: Wow. *Fred: It does look good in here. *Velma: Fresh and nice. *Shaggy: Oh look, the zookeeper is about to come. *Female Zookeeper: Hi everyone. Thank you for all coming for this antarctic tour exhibit on the penguins. I am proudly present to feature those penguins on the ice. *Shaggy: It's cold in here, isn't it? *Female Zookeeper: These guys love to swim in the water and catch fish everyday to feed to their chicks. What a lifetime of a penguin span in the life of Antarctica. *Fred: I see what they did here. *Scooby-Doo: It feel so good. *Velma: That's a lot of Jinkies. *Fred: Why jink it for? *Velma: Oh, nothing. Just guessing. *Female Zookeeper: This fish is a food for penguins. I'm going to give the fish to the penguin for lunch. *feed the fish to the penguin* Good boy. *People: Awww. *Velma: How adorable. *Scooby-Doo: Woof. *Female Zookeeper: Like i said, fish is very important for penguins to eat. *Fred: Let them have it. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Scooby Doo. (Back with Mumble and Esequiel in the back of the Zoo) *Mumble: Where is the door? *Esequiel: I don't see a door. *Mumble: We can't walk all the way around. Everything on the ground is filled with pieces of wood. *Esequiel: This feel so sharp. *Mumble: It doesn't look hurt to me. *Esequiel: It can be a bit itchy sometimes. *Mumble: Yeah, even when you're walking too much on this bumpy ground. *Esequiel: No boo boos for nothing. *Mumble: Wait, i hear something. *Esequiel: The WereGuin Monster is coming. *Mumble: Hide! (Mumble and Esequiel hide in the bush as the WereGuin Monster keep on searching) *Esequiel: How can the monster find us here? *Mumble: Don't say a single word. *Esequiel: Sorry. *WereGuin Monster: *jump high to the zoo* *Esequiel: Ahh! It's in the zoo. *Mumble: I can't believe it. Now it's heading to scare all the animals. (The WereGuin Monster land to the zoo and roar at the people as the people panic and run with the animals hiding in their exhibits. The WereGuin Monster search around for penguins as the speaker was on for everyone to leave.) *Male Zookeeper: *speaker* This is an emergency. A penguin monter has break out loose to the zoo. Please leave the zoo immediately and thank you. (Back at the penguin exhibit after the people hear the emergency about it) *Female Zookeeper: Uh guys, you all have to leave. *Fred: Huh? What is going on around here? *Shaggy: We didn't even do anything. *Female Zookeeper: Leave now, there is a animal monster on the loose. *Scooby-Doo: Eek! There is a monster on the loose. *Daphne: I knew there would be another crime coming on the lookout. *Velma: Jinkies! It headed to escape. We have to stop it before it's too late. *Fred: Another mystery to be stopped! *Shaggy: Well we gotta get going and stop that crime chasing monster. *Velma: Let's catch that crime monster in time. *Scooby-Doo: Okie rokie. (Back with Mumble and Esequiel, they are heading to the laddar to get to the zoo) *Mumble: There's the laddar. *Esequiel: Then get on. *Mumble: We need to hurry. That monster is on the loose. *Esequiel: Time is running out. Climb faster. *Mumble: Fine. I'll climb while i can. *Esequiel: I hear noises. We gotta get moving. *Mumble: Right in. We're running out of time. *Esequiel: Let's roll. (With the Mystery Machine gang, they search for the WereGuin Monster in the zoo) *Fred: Where can the monster be? *Velma: It gotta be somewhere around the zoo. *Shaggy: There it is! (The WereGuin Monster is seen ripping off the flowers) *Daphne: The penguin monster is right here. *Shaggy: Hey penguin monster, you can't get us. Nah nah nah boo boo! *WereGuin Monster: *roar at the gang* *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo: Ahhhhhhhhh! The monster caught us! *run away* *Fred: Shaggy! Scooby! *Velma: Come back. *Daphne: The monster is still here. What if we catch it on time? (Scooby and Shaggy are running from the WereGuin Monster) *Shaggy: That monster scare the scrap out of us, right Scooby? *Scooby-Doo: Rup. *Shaggy: At least that monster won't be able to find us on time. *Scooby-Doo: Silly monster. (Mumble and Esequiel are on the top of the zoo to spy on the WereGuin Monster) *Mumble: What a big zoo this is. *Esequiel: Mumble, the WereGuin Monster is right there! *Mumble: Oh god, it's chasing a alien on some creature that walk on four feet. *Esequiel: It's called a dog. *Mumble: A hot dog? *Esequiel: No, not the dog. There are different type of dogs in the world that i know about. *Mumble: We don't have time for questions. We need to track down that monster right away. *Esequiel: Then let's jump and catch the monster on time. *Mumble: Let's go. (Scooby-Doo and Shaggy run around from the WereGuin Monster as the WereGuin Monster keep flipping tables and garbage cans all over as Mumble and Esequiel jump to look around) *Mumble: My god. *Esequiel: What a mess. *Mumble: Now we have to run and catch it. *Esequiel: Let's go! (Shaggy kick the trash over as the WereGuin Monster trip over the trash can) *Shaggy: Take that WereGuin Monster! *Scooby-Doo: Ha ha ha. *Fred: Scooby! Shaggy! Over here! *Shaggy: Guys, move back! *Fred: Move back guys! *Daphne: Stop! *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy: *stop running* *Velma: Don't forget that someone is behind that mask. *Shaggy: So this monster is a human being. *Scooby-Doo: *growls at the WereGuin Monster* *Shaggy: It's coming back! *Daphne: Brace yourselves, hold together. *Shaggy: We're all dead! *Esequiel: *throw a big garbage can at the WereGuin Monster* *WereGuin Monster: *growl at Esequiel* *Esequiel: Yeah! Take that you lardface! *Shaggy: What are those two penguins doing out of their cages. *Mumble: We are not from here. *Esequiel: We came out of nowhere. *Mumble: Oh Esequiel, the monster is turning back at us. *Esequiel: Let's get outta here! *WereGuin Monster: *roar and chase Mumble and Esequiel* *Velma: We gotta help these two birds out. We can't just leave them behind, just to get them killed and eaten by the beast. *Fred: You know what? We're helping them out. *Shaggy: Let's get 'em. *Scooby-Doo: *bark and chase the WereGuin Monster* *Shaggy: Scooby, wait up! (Mumble and Esequiel are still being chased by the WereGuin Monster) *Mumble: That monster is going to eat us right away. *Esequiel: It better not. *Mumble: We're going to trip and that's why. *Esequiel: No floor has been wet since we came here. *Mumble: You know what happen next. *Esequiel: Turn around! *turn around* *Mumble: *turn around* We need to find some water! *Esequiel: Go to the seal area where there is water. *Mumble: No! You know what the seals do. They eat us for lunch! *Esequiel: What do you mean? The water is just here for us to hide in. *Mumble: You don't get it. The seals will- *Esequiel: Swim! (Mumble and Esequiel jump in the water to the seal exhibit) *Mumble: Oh brother. *Esequiel: Isn't that fun? *Mumble: No it's not. You almost got us killed with the seals. *Esequiel: Man, that's fresh. No more running around. *Mumble: Or not. *Esequiel: Huh? (The seals growls at Mumble and Esequiel for a little snack) *Mumble: I told you this place is a bad idea. *Esequiel: We gotta swim! *Mumble: The seals knew we are in their exhibit. *Esequiel: This place was easy for us to get the monster eaten. *Mumble: You gotten us all eaten by those seals. *Esequiel: The WereGuin Monster should have jumped on the seal exhibit and try to get biten by the belly. *Mumble: This is all your fault! This is a big mistake you got here mister. *Esequiel: It's not my fault that i send you over to the seal exhibit. *Mumble: You don't know how to move to one place to hide. *Esequiel: You made me nervous. *Mumble: Well thanks a lot. I can't wait to get eaten by those predators. *Esequiel: Wait for it. (The WereGuin Monster jump and splash into the water as the seals attack the WereGuin Monster) *Mumble: Whoa! *Esequiel: The monster is attacking the seals. *Mumble: That was bonkers. You're right. This place was right for us to go. I'm sorry about that. *Esequiel: Please forgive me. *Mumble: I forgive you. *Esequiel: Now let's get the heck out of here! *Mumble: Whoop and away. (Mumble and Esequiel left the seal exhibit as the WereGuin Monster roar in pain) *Mumble: Huh? *Esequiel: Keep running. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions